Noche de brujas
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Baku Chang hace una fiesta por Halloween. Rinalí escapa con los gitanos.Miranda y Bookman hacen planes.Allen y Rabi, ebrios, traman algo.
1. Chapter 1

**Noche de Brujas **

-¡Roufa, deberías ponerte ésto!

Rinalí miró por sobre su hombro a Baku, el ilustre, con una cabeza de zorra roja en la mano izquierda. Orejas orladas y puntiagudas de piel blanca. Gemas relucientes en la punta de los bigotes, que los hacían temblar.

Roufa se mordió el labio inferior. Se sonrojó ligeramente y dijo:

-¿No es demasiado para...?

-¡Tonterías!-Le interrumpió Baku, moviéndose rápidamente hacia su espalda con la máscara en las manos.-¡Mira, te quedará muy bien!-Había susurrado, con ese ímpetu real, indiscutible, asegurándole la careta sobre los hombros del vestido rosado.

Por detrás de la mueca larga , con la lengua hacia fuera, el rostro delicado de ojos color miel, se retorcía , sonrojado.

-¡Una para ti,Wong!-Exclamó Baku, sacando una cabeza de cigüeña blanca, con un pico anaranjado para el más anciano de la rama asiática.

Luego, le pasó a Rikel una máscara con forma de cobra roja. Su cabello negro desapareció bajo esa cabeza pintada con escamas sumamente reales.

Le dió un tigre dientes de sable a Shifu (que había venido con la misma mezcla de incredulidad y enfado que los demás aprendices de la sección científica), y una vez más le sonrió a Rinalí, antes de avanzar hacia ella con las manos juntas, como en rezo.

Rinalí tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera olvidado de su existencia por un segundo, pues al fin y al cabo, era agradable quedar en la nada cuando sus ojos negros no la enfocaban. Se sentía en un pedestal de la Inquisición, cuyo juez era o un bufón o un sátiro, en definitiva.

-¡Oh, para ti, pequeña Lee, hay algo realmente especial!-Le dijo con un guiño de su ojo derecho. Metió la mano en entre las perchas y pronto sacó un vestido diminuto, color negro, con una rama de cerezo a la altura de la ajustada falda.

Reprimió el Grandioso una carcajada lujuriosa, mientras Rinalí tomaba el disfraz de cortesana con los dedos temblorosos. Era de una seda increíblemente suave, como agua en los dedos, ligera.

Se metió en un vestidor, suavemente empujada por el joven noble, que la miró con los ojos muy brillantes, asomado por la cortina, antes de que Fou lo alejada de una patada.

Rinalí se encogió de hombros tras ataviarse rápidamente, frente al espejo. "Una cortesana, justo para mí...", se dijo amargamente, apartándose un cabello de la cara. A penas había llegado ayer y Baku Chang ya comenzaba con su usual acoso.

-No deberías permitirle eso.-Una voz aniñada le dijo, a su espalda, un poco más abajo. Rinalí volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con Fou, la deidad ancestral del Palacio Chang.-Por muy real que sea, si es un cerdo hay que decírselo.-Añadió cruzando los dedos sobre la nuca y entrecerrando los ojos color esmeralda (Rinalí se preguntó si acaso no sería piedras incrustadas).

-No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.-Contestó, entrelazando las manos y colocándolas sobre la falda negra, que a penas si cubría difícilmente un tercio de los muslos.

-¿Y no preferirías estar en otra parte, antes que en su estúpida fiesta de Halloween?

Los ojos de Rina brillaron, insustancialmente. Allen se había negado con toda la amabilidad posible a asistir a la celebración formal en el Palacio Chang. Él y Rabi irían a beber algo en una cantina del pueblo. La joven Lee admitió, bajando la cabeza, para sus adentros, que le gustaría diez mil veces más acompañar a sus mejores amigos a ese festín improvisado con los "plebeyos" antes que pasar toda la noche entre la soberbia y pesada opulencia (ni que decir, el acoso) de ese enorme espacio forrado de mármol, plata, oro y demás brillantes.

Por la parte abierta del vestidor, desde donde acababa de entrar Fou, gracias a una rendija nacida por la cola de dinosaurio levantada en un ángulo de noventa grados, Rinalí pudo ver que unas muchachas disfrazadas de gitanas -o gitanas verdaderas, allí todo era poco usual- se divertían , probándose accesorios de fantasía.

Una mano de Fou, fría como la piedra (de la cual probablemente estaba hecha), le tomó el hombro y la acercó a la mejilla marmórea para que los labios tallados en rubíes le susurraran, curvados con picardía:

-Si el gato no está , los ratones se divierten. No obstante, si el gordo y mimado felino está ocupado con un señuelo, las presas escapan indudablemente.-Uno de sus ojos pétreos, centelló y guiñó, en tanto su pequeña naricita de mármol movió el puente, como si estuviera a punto de estornudar.

El pequeño espacio se llenó de un humo púrpura que olía a especias. Rinalí se tapó la boca para opacar la tos. Le ardía la garganta y le lloraban los ojos.

Cuando su vista se aclaró de nuevo, se vió a sí misma por triplicado. Tanto su reflejo como una chica frente a ella la imitaban, salvo la segunda que se mantenía erguida, con el puño en la cintura y sonriendo con aire de superioridad, difiriendo de ella misma, la verdadera, que tenía los hombros bajos y el rostro perplejo.

-Una vez cada cien años le hago un favor a algún mortal torpe. Últimamente se ha vuelto costumbre, pero haré una excepción.-Explicó la otra Rinalí, con aire pensativo y palabras graves.

Rinalí tenía que admitir que, de haber tenido la oportunidad de pronunciar semejantes palabras, las hubiese dicho de la misma manera. El parecido era innegable y sentía que un abismo se abría bajo sus pies. Un poco aterradora esa situación.

De repente, las piezas encajaron y los ojos de Rina brillaron. Fou chasqueó los dedos y una capa negra apareció en sus manos. Se la ofreció a la muchacha china y se humedeció los labios.

-Puedo engañar al _Grandioso_ durante unas horas, si no dejo que se acerque mucho. Pero debes volver antes de media noche, Cenicienta, porque planea hacerte cierta proposición entonces. -Le guiñó el ojo mientras se estiraba la mejilla y le sacaba la lengua. Rinalí se colocó la capa y tras cubrirse el rostro con el velo, sonrió bajo la tela oscura, sumamente agradecida a pesar del nudo que nació en su estómago tras oír eso.-Ahora: Sal con las gitanas. Me imagino que las que no se queden a entretener, irán al pueblo a hacer dinero con patrañas. No entiendo cómo se le ocurrió traerlas de Europa a ese idiota, en serio.-De momentos, la voz de esa Rinalí se agrava hasta parecerse sospechosamente a la de la Deidad del Templo. Pero eso Fou pareció notarlo y para disipar el nerviosismo restante en Lee, se aclaró la garganta, se encogió ligeramente e hizo una inclinación muy pronunciada pero delicada. Rinalí se dijo que era algo que ella misma haría.-Por supuesto que cuidaré como se debe del joven Baku Chang.

Rina sintió la libertad fluyendo con un gusto agridulce por su pecho y no sin temblar un poco, salió del vestidor hacia las mujeres que le habían señalado, ni bien Fou se fue por donde ella había entrado, dispuesta a seguir dejándose cortejar por el noble de intenciones amorales.

* * *

**Notitas de Proxy **

* * *

_No comencé a drogarme, lo juro. Lástima que cuando empecé a maquinar ésto, leía **Nova** de Delany y aún ni sabía de la **Reverse**. Eh...Lamento el OOC y la falta de sentido en general. ¿Me dejarán un review para comentarme cuánto les indigna:)_


	2. Chapter 2

El mundo de Allen trataba de centrarse en el vaso de cerveza que se llevó a los labios. ¡Su primer trago sin su maestro cerca, qué dicha tan curiosa como amarga!

El revuelo de voces , cantos, insultos, gruñidos, a su alrededor en esa concurrida taberna, le parecía una suerte de arrullo.

-¡Sake al fin¡¿No es genial ser mayor de edad, Allen?!-Le comentó Rabi, colgándose de su cuello, con una pequeña copa en la mano y el rubor subido por la bebida.

Walker se miró al espejo entre las botellas de alcohol tras la barra del antro.

-Sigo teniendo dieciséis, Rabi.-Corrigió con la voz baja, casi gimiendo. Es desgarbado y en silencio, se dijo que parecía de catorce aún. Tal vez más joven. Se contuvo de suspirar y se enderezó para beber, empujando suavemente a su compañero pelirrojo.

El aprendiz de Bookman sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender bien. Luego giró los ojos al techo y rió, en tanto se arrojaba de nuevo a la mesa de madera, de bruces.

-¡A veces me olvido de que eres un niño!

Al ver una mueca pseudo adolorida en el rostro de Allen, Rabi intentó retractarse.

-O mejor dicho, de que yo estoy viejo.

-Supongo.-Le obvió Walker.-Rabi¿Sabes por qué no vino Rinalí?-Preguntó finalmente.

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces, como si no acabara de comprender cómo alguien podía ignorar el motivo de la ausencia de la joven Lee. Al final, una sonrisa depravada se pintó en su rostro, que acercó al de Allen con aire pícaro.

-Es sólo un rumor...Pero un fuerte rumor...-Ahogó una risa tozuda. Allen sintió un poco de asco por el olor a alcohol que despedía la boca de su amigo.-Será difícil convencerte...¿Tuviste oportunidad de conocer a Baku Chang, el jefe de la sucursal en Asia?

El Exorcista de pelo blanco estuvo a punto de contestar afirmativamente, pero Rabi lo interrumpió, demasiado embebido en el relato.

-El que da la fiesta hoy. Dicen que...-Se humedeció los labios colorados. Allen suspiró y se liberó ligeramente para llevarse un sorbo de cerveza a los propios.-¡Es todo una gran charada para llevar a Rina-chan a convertirse en mujer...!

Fue como un balde de agua fría. Walker sintió su cuerpo tornarse helado y su tez volverse más clara.

-¿Q-qué cosa?-Logró articular difícilmente, mirando perdidamente a su reflejo.

Rabi le dirigió una nueva sonrisita de circunstancia.

-¿Te lo explico con muñecos?-Sacó de sus bolsillos un par de títeres: Uno tenía un par de líneas por ojos y dos coletas de lana oscura; el otro llevaba un sombrerito redondo, color escarlata y era pelirrojo. Por si acaso no se entendía cuál era cuál, Rabi había pegado un par de etiquetas con el nombre "Rina-chan" en uno y "Baku-sama" en el siguiente. El ojo derecho de Allen se puso en tick.-"Oh, mi noble jefe de la rama asiática, siempre te he deseado, en silencio, desde la oscuridad. Pero bajo la insidiosa vigilancia de mi tiránico hermano mayor, jamás pude confesártelo."-Rabi adoptó una voz chillona, femenina y dulcificada al máximo, en tanto acercaba el títere de Rinalí al de Baku.-"Hermosa doncella que destilas virginidad, el Ilustre Yo, te ofrezco mi lecho y con él, mis riquezas y posición social. ¡Seamos amantes hasta el día en que nos llegue la muerte!"-El monigote de voz más gruesa "abrazó" a la muñeca y bajo la sonrisa del aprendiz a Hombre Libro, comenzaron a moverse de manera sospechosa, uno contra otro. El pelirrojo no escatimó en gemidos y grititos de placer. Incluso los parroquianos ,ajenos a la conversación entre ese par, observaban la actuación y reían sombríamente.-"¿Entiendes, Allen-kun?"-Le preguntó la muñeca de Rinalí.-"¡Ahora pertenezco a Baku-sama, es mi hombre ideal, que me hace gozar hasta la locura...!"

-Rabi.-Allen, con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca seca.

El Hombre Libro le hizo poco caso.

-"¡No me has dejado terminar, Allen-kun-kun!"-Movió la cabeza el títere de Rina.-"No debes preocuparte. Un día, Baku-sama se cansará de usarme y me tirará a un lado, como a un juguete viejo. Entonces, tú podrás venir por mí, levantarme del suelo y hacerme feliz, como nadie lo ha hecho antes."-Allen tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza en un absceso de ira y culpa.-"Por otro lado, si no me quieres..."-La muñeca hizo amago de llorar. Rabi sacó otro títere: éste era de cabello rojo (probablemente había usado gel o cola vinílica para que estuviera tieso) y ojos verdes (dos puntos nacarados , redondos), tenía un mazo con el nombre del aprendiz pero...Su torso era algo más grande , con los abdominales mucho más marcados. También tenía una sonrisa enorme, de dientes demasiado blancos. Y una capa. Allen arqueó una ceja.-"Tendré que pedirle a Rabi-chan que me dé todo su amor y consuelo, él que es un macho viril siempre dispuesto a repartir algo de sublime afecto a las jovencitas desdichadas como yo, a pesar de que a éstas alturas ya es dueño de un harén con más de trescientas doncellas que le desean con entera devoción..."

-Ya cállate, Rabi.-Replicó Allen, secamente, empujando el muñeco con su mano derecha.

Eran alrededor de las ocho cuando se dió esa escena. Partiendo de allí, Allen se dedicó a beber para ahogar su culpa (y evitar pensar en la representación de los títeres) en tanto Rabi intentó seducir a cuanta mujer entrara en su plano de vista.

Días más tarde, ninguno de los dos estaría seguro de cómo empezó a gestarse la idea. Probablemente después de que la décima muchacha con novio o necesidad de espacio personal, abofeteara a Rabi. Debió ser entonces cuando el muchacho pelirrojo regresó a tomar asiento junto a su camarada y colocó una mano amistosa en su muslo izquierdo, para susurrarle al oído , con una sonrisa de labios hinchados por los golpes:

-¿Sabes, Allen? Para ser un chico, tienes un no sé qué muy femenino...¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a...?-Acercó su boca a la del otro Exorcista.

-Rinalí.-Replicó Allen, con los ojos destellando repentinamente. Rabi se congeló en su sitio.

* * *

**Notitas de Proxy**

* * *

_Hay veces en las que me abstengo casi a propósito de escribir al final de una historia. Me han dicho que entorpece la lectura. Por otro lado, a mí se me hacen simpáticas. xD_

_Eh...Creo que mi intención se deja ver. Pero acepto de buena gana cualquier opinión o sugerencia ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

Rinalí dejó de sentirse inquieta ni bien subió al carromato gitano, para comenzar a experimentar sólo una ligera incomodidad.

La familia de gitanos la miró con algún recelo, que se acayó ligeramente ni bien ella colocó unas monedas de plata en la mano morena y cayosa del patriarca que guiaba los caballos. El hombre le sonrió -tenía sólo tres dientes con sarro y las encías muy oscuras- arqueando un poblado bigote blanco, y partieron.

Si nos adelantamos un poco hacia el destino de esos viajeros, llegaremos de nuevo al pueblo. Hacia esas horas, llegó el último tren y de allí bajaron ni más ni menos que dos Exorcistas, reconocibles por las insignias de la Orden Oscura. El primero, era un anciano de edad incalculable, baja estatura,rostro arrugado como una pasa y largas orejas de duende. Le acompañaba una mujer de rasgos nórdicos, probablemente demasiado alta y ojos grises , muy distraídos.

Con anterioridad , Miranda Lotte y Bookman, habían discutido sobre aquella noche. Un Buscador les advirtió sobre la fiesta que Baku Chang ofrecería. El anciano había tomado las manos de la joven y le había preguntado con suavidad:

-Una hermosa muchacha como usted seguramente querrá ir a divertirse con sus pares, más cercanos a su línea de edad. Esas cosas nunca han sido para un Bookman. Y éste en particular, ya está algo viejo para resistir esa clase de eventos.

Miranda sintió que sus mejillas se volvían rojas. ¿Hermosa¿Ella? No la habían elogiado de ese modo desde antes de la adolescencia. Y de eso, ya había pasado un tiempo considerable. Como fuera, la Exorcista negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que tenía los ojos bajos , pues su verguenza no le permitía encontrarlos con los de aquel hombre mayor, centrado, elitista y cínico sin lugar a dudas, pero también, hasta cierto punto, misterioso, cautivante.

-¡No diga eso!-Soltó, con los dientes apretados.-No soy buena bailando. Y mis modales en la mesa no son los mejores...Habrá gente demasiado importante y no soportaría hacer el ridículo.-Murmuró, cubriéndose la boca con el puño tembloroso.

El anciano hizo una larga pausa, meditativo, mientras que el andén comenzaba a vaciarse.

-¿Sería un atrevimiento...?-Las palabras parecían temblar bajo la lengua octagenaria, como si no hubiesen sido usadas desde largo tiempo atrás. El hombre se humedeció los labios para terminar con suavidad:-¿...Si yo le pidiera buscar asilo y una cena en su compañía?


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rabi?-Preguntó Allen, a penas abriéndose paso su razón a través de una densa nube en su joven mente, alterada por el alcohol.

Rabi sonrió y le dio una palmada en el cuello al caballo gris, que cabeceó, provocando que el muchacho pelirrojo se tambaleara y escogiera sujetarse de la cintura de Allen para no caer de rodillas.

-No te preocupes, camarada...-Unas mujeres que pasaban, tomadas del brazo, dijeron algo en voz baja, claramente sorprendidas por el espectáculo de ese par. Tras una breve serie de hipidos, Rabi se puso lo suficientemente firme como para gritarles:-¡¿Y qué si estoy ebrio¡Soy un hombre de Dios! Justo ahora, estoy ocupado , haciendo _Su_ trabajo¿Me han oído bien?-Les señaló con el dedo y lanzó una carcajada, antes de atraer a Allen hacia sí, para hablarle en susurros, entre divertido y exaltado. -Escúchame bien. Sólo escúchame bien. Mira: yo soy un tipo muy culto...Lo he leído muchísimas veces.-Allen trató de agudizar en su mente algún recuerdo reciente que le aclarara esas palabras. Sin éxito, soltó una tos corta por el fuerte agarre al cuello que su amigo prolongaba más de lo necesario.-Y ahora que tenemos el caballo, el cuento está hecho.

-¿El cuento?-Repitió a manera de pregunta.

-Sí, hombre. -Rabi lo zarandeó. -¡El cuento!

-Ah, sí...Ese cuento.-Le aceptó Allen, no muy convencido, pero haciéndose una vaga idea de algo que le parecía fantástico hasta hace una laguna mental.

-¡Por supuesto!-Rabi señaló hacia la boca de lobo que era el camino de tierra por el que habían llegado esa misma tarde.-¡Ahora, a buscar a la princesa Lee, Sir Walker!-Exclamó, para luego darle un golpe en las ancas al equino.

Cabe agregar que a penas quince minutos antes, Rinalí Lee se había bajado del carromato gitano y desde entonces que deambulaba por la ciudad, tratando de rememorar su lengua natal para pedir indicaciones sobre la posada en la que debían de hospedarse sus camaradas. Tras descartar dos en las cuales no habían llegado personas con túnicas oscuras, se dirigió hacia la tercera y última, demasiado tarde para detener la peripecia de sus amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

Baku Chang había obligado a los músicos reales a tocar canciones occidentales de moda.

Al bajar las escaleras del hall, repleto de personas que bebían y comían de pie, sonrientes bajo las máscaras, en su mayoría animales con piel de lentejuelas, notó que sus invitados le abrían paso a medida que avanzaba, como muestra de respeto. Seguramente, ya se habría dado aviso de que estaba esperando con paciencia a su doncella Exorcista.

Hasta entonces, Roufa había estado huyéndole,cosa no demasiado fácil, siendo como era, una zorra roja en una multitud de enmascarados, tanto menos peculiares. Le parecía demasiado imponente fuera del laboratorio y la sóla idea de hablarle la sonrojaba.

Decidió admirar la composición de las notas musicales que deleitaban a los divertientes , desenfadados de la gran estética que se había derrochado en lograr ese Oasis europeo sólo por una noche.

Roufa suspiró profundamente, por encima de su copa de champang. ¿Por qué el joven Walker no había venido hoy con ella? Pasó toda la noche escribiendo la carta más dulce en el mejor papel, pintando las flores más bellas alrededor del escrito, para así pedirle a ese Exorcista que la desvelaba desde hacía más de un año, que fuese su acompañante. Se la entregó por la mañana, pero no recibió más que una mirada algo sorprendida. Y eso que a penas si levantó la vista luego de su proeza. Le daba demasiada verguenza hacerlo.

Una cigueña se le acercó, ceñuda y peocupada, por debajo de las plumas de papel maché.

Rikel y Shifu se habían separado, casi en pareja, y disfrutaban de una melodía lenta en la pista.

Una cabeza de cisne osciló a la derecha.

Una puntada de sorpresa le atravesó el pecho cuando vio a la cortesana irrumpiendo en el salón, con una máscara de plumas rojas, cual ave de paraíso, sobre el rostro.

A la izquierda , una cara de rana se bamboleaba sobre hombros bordados de lentejuelas.

Las lentejuelas que cubrían el rostro de la zorra, ayudaron a disimular con su brillo, la tristeza y una lágrima que corría a formarse en el borde del párpado de su dueña.

Cuando Baku Chang notó a su invitada especial, sus ojos se iluminaron y avanzó hacia ella casi volando en una nube rosada, perfumada, brillante.

No se sentía así desde que había alcanzado el Nirvana en el Himalaya un verano atrás.


End file.
